ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Li Shang
Li Shang is a male protagonist and fictional Chinese army captain from Disney's 1998 theatrical animated feature Mulan, and its 2005 direct-to-video sequel Mulan II. He also appears in the Square Enix Playstation 2 game Kingdom Hearts II. His speaking voice was provided by B.D. Wong in all three titles, and his singing vocals were performed by Donny Osmond. ''Mulan'' Shortly after his initial introduction in Mulan, we see him being appointed newly as an army captain, by his father who is a general. Later through the film, he becomes friends with Ping (who is Fa Mulan disguised as a man), after his life is saved by him/her. Shortly after, however, he finds out she is actually a woman, which is forbidden by the empire's law, punishable by death. After sparing her life, and later helping her save the empire, he and she become love interests to each other with the closing of the film. ''Mulan II'' In Mulan II, the film opens with him proposing to marry Mulan, to which she gladly agrees. He is promoted from captain to general by the emperor, and he and Mulan are directed by the emperor to escort his three daughters to a conflicting kingdom in hopes that an arranged marriage between them and the three princes of the opposing nation will bring peace. He and Mulan go through much conflict around their relationship, and midway through the film he is assumed dead after falling into a canyon. Later, when it is revealed he is alive, Mulan and Mushu save the day, which is followed by Shang and Mulan getting married. ''Personality'' During his appointment in the first movie, we see that Shang is a highly capable leader with a dedication to his cause to match, albeit at times being too "by-the-book" and putting his duty above his feelings, in contrast to Mulan. He is often called a 'Pretty Boy' due to his dashing good looks and strong physique. He is reserved and thoughtful, a more logical and calming influence to Mulan's vivacious and reckless personality. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' B.D. Wong reprises his role as Shang in Kingdom Hearts II, closely mirroring his role from the original film. When Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, and a disguised Mulan arrive and attempt to join the army, he immediately allows the former three to join after observing them defeat a group of Heartless, but discharges Mulan. However, Sora convinces him to give Mulan a chance. Shang eventually discovers Mulan's secret (thanks to an irate Mushu's complaints), and also finds out that Sora, Donald, and Goofy knew this. Disgusted, he dishonorably discharges Mulan, Sora, Donald, and Goofy from the army, but spares their lives because they saved him. When Mulan and Sora's group discover that Shan Yu survived the avalanche and attempt to warn them, he refuses to listen until he sees Shan Yu's falcon. When Sora and company defeat Shan Yu, he develops great respect for them. Category:Mulan characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Fictional Chinese people Category:Fictional captains Category:Fictional princes Category:Fictional generals Category:1998 introductions